An Inevitable Love Story
by ErinMEC
Summary: Hello, so my idea has changed again, it will now be a multi chapter fiction focusing around Tozzie and Kandrew... Evenly balanced and very fluffy. Hope you enjoy! Review if you can!
1. Relief

**Hello, I've decided to start a new fic, about Tom and Izzie. There is a lack of them on this site, and no matter how long ago it was, it will always be my favourite pairing. So, background information. Imagine Izzie hadn't died, but she had saved Jack's life by twisting the knife from his hand. So here we go : )**

Tom was sat on the sofa with a beer, watching the football. Although it didn't seem right without Izzie. She was late getting home, and Tom was starting to feel a little worried.

"Girls?" He yelled upstairs. "You haven't heard from your mum have you?"

"No sorry!" Mika replied.

"Me neither! Why would I talk to her after what she said. I don't care what you two say I am going to marry Donte!" Chlo yelled down the stairs.

"Chlo please for once could you just-" He was interrupted by the phone ringing. Tom ran into the kitchen and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Mr Clarkson?" An unfamiliar voice greeted him at the end of the phone.

"Yes. Who's speaking?" Tom asked, his stomach in knots.

"I'm Dr Kent from Rochdale ED. I'm afraid your partner as been injured in a fight. It's not too serious, but we would like to keep her in for observation. It sounds as if she saved a mans life, and she wants you and her daughters here."

"Oh my God. Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you." Tom hung up the phone. "Girls get down here now!" He ordered, and Mika and Chlo ran downstairs.

"What's up?" Mika asked, fearing the worst.

"Your mum's in hospital, she was in some kind of fight, and wants us there." Seeing the looks on their faces he reassured them. "Oh but don't worry, she's fine. She's just in for observation. Can you go and pack her some things Mika?" Mika nodded and hurried back upstairs. Chlo was stood leaning against the kitchen side, looking shocked. "You okay love?" Tom asked, concerned.

"What if… What if something horrible had happened?" Chlo said, tears falling down her cheeks. "What if the last time I ever saw her we were fighting?"

"Hey come here." Tom pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. "Why don't you go and help Mika?" Chlo nodded, and went to help her sister. Tom sat down at the table, and sighed with relief. His poor Izzie, thank goodness she was alright. He didn't know how he would have coped if something bad had happened. Realising he'd had a drink, he grabbed the phone and rang for a taxi.

20 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Rushing through reception, they asked after Izzie.

"She's in cubicles, if you'd like to follow Mac over there?" The receptionist said pointing to a friendly looking man.

"Thank you." Tom said, leading Chlo and Mika over to the man.

"This way." He smiled, directing them through a set of double doors.

"Mum!" Chlo cried, running towards the woman across the room.

"Chlo!" Izzie smiled, pulling her youngest into a tight hug, rocking her gently.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said I promise." Izzie just shushed Chlo, and continued rocking her.

"Come here Mika." She smiled, pulling her other daughter into a hug too. "I love you girls so much." She smiled, kissing both their heads.

"Can I have a hug now?" Tom asked, wanting nothing more than to make sure Izzie was ok. Izzie nodded, and released her daughters. Tom knelt down beside her bed, and kissed her gently, before hugging her softly. "Now what's this I hear about you being in a fight?" He teased, only slightly serious.

"Ah. Well, I was quite stupid really, but I couldn't just ignore what I saw." All three of her visitors looked confused. "Okay, I was going to the car and it was quite dark, but I could hear Jack yelling. I walked over, slowly and saw that Jed Seddon bloke, holding a knife out, threatening Jack." Tom's face dropped at the mention of a knife. "Tom don't look at me like that. You telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing? No, didn't think so. Anyway, Jack saw me, but didn't let on that there was anyone behind Jed. I ran forward and grabbed the knife out of his hand, and Jack punched him. Somehow I managed to get knocked to the floor, and I hit my head. But I'm fine, honestly." She finished with a smile.

"So you saved Mr Rimmer's life?" Mika asked, looking quite impressed.

"Pretty much, he's already been in to visit. Bought me those flowers." She gestured towards the bunch of lilies on her table.

"I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you love." Tom said, shaking his head.

"Oh Tom. I'm sorry." Izzie apologised, reaching for his hand. "I love you so much." Tom smiled, and Chlo and Mika looked at each other.

"Oh my god look over there!" Mika exclaimed, pointing to the door. Standing in the doorway was none other than Lewis Seddon.

"Miss Redpath. Mr Clarkson. I just wanted to say I'm proper sorry for what me uncle did. Thank you for stopping him stabbing Mr Rimmer, and he's in prison now, so maybe I can get on with my life. Anyway, I got these for you." He said, handing over a box of chocolates. "Thanks again, I'll see you later. Chlo, Mika." Nodding at the girls he walked back outside. Izzie Tom Mika and Chlo all looked rather shocked. Nobody spoke for a while.

"Did that just happen?" Tom asked.

"I think Lewis just had a change of ways. Maybe he always was a gooden?" Izzie remarked, shaking her head.

"Mum, me and Chlo are going to go home. We'll see you tomorrow." Mika said, getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok girls, I'll be home tomorrow." She smiled, kissing Chlo too.

"I'm going to stay here tonight. Will you two be alright on your own?" Tom asked, and the girls nodded.

"Bye." Chlo said, heading for the exit.

"So Miss Redpath, have you done enough life saving for one day?" Izzie punched Tom playfully on the arm.

"You don't have to stay." She said, stroking his arm.

"I know, but I want to." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You really scared me today. When the hospital rang and said you'd been in an accident I honestly thought the worst."

"Come here." Izzie said, opening her arms. Tom climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Tom Clarkson. And I cannot wait to become Mrs Clarkson." Izzie whispered into his ear.

"I love you too. Oh I forgot, when we came in I stopped off at the gift shop and bought you this." Tom reached over and gave Izzie a carrier bag. Reaching inside, she pulled out a cuddly rabbit, saying get well soon.

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Keep looking!" Tom urged her to continue looking in the bag.

"Oh you beauty!" Izzie exclaimed, pulling out a large bar of Dairy milk. Tom smiled.

"I thought you'd like it!" He remarked, kissing her cheek. "You ok?" He asked seeing her yawn.

"Yeah just really tired." Izzie replied. With this, Tom reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"Well then. Time for bed I think." Tom whispered, and Izzie snuggled down next to him. They stayed like this all night, peacefully asleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you have the chance!**


	2. Together

**Okay, so here is my second one shot, this takes place at the end of series 8. Enjoy!**

"Well, we can be happy. Or we can be sad." Tom stated, leaning in towards Izzie. He gently placed his lips on hers, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. Izzie smiled into Tom's lips, reluctantly drawing away, knowing all too well they were being watched.

"Together." She whispered into his ear. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. Tom glanced over at the girls, and saw they both had grins plastered across their faces.

"I think they approve." Tom remarked, nodding over towards Chlo and Mika. Izzie looked over and laughed, reaching for Tom's hand. Together they walked towards their friends, smiling daftly.

Around half an hour passed, filled with jokes and laughter. It was at this point Izzie found herself sat with Kim.

"You know I'm glad you two have sorted yourselves out." Kim smiled, looking over at Tom and Andrew, who were currently enthralled in an animated game of darts.

"Yeah. I suppose we were both just too stubborn to admit how we both felt." Izzie sighed, raising her eyebrows slightly as she took a sip of wine.

"And Lorna?" Kim asked, anticipating the reply she would get. Izzie smiled.

"I think she's finally accepted that her and Tom weren't going to work. She wrote me a letter actually. Saying sorry, and that she was planning to go travelling. I think that's probably a good idea, give her a chance to get to grips with the new situation."

"Well that's good then. Now all you've got to worry about is jibes from Steph and Grantley!" Kim remarked cheekily, hiding behind her wine glass.

"With all me and Tom have been through I think we'll be fine!" Izzie laughed, her gaze reaching Tom again. "Ey, who do you think is winning?"

Kim looked over, and saw a rather disgruntled Andrew sat at a bar stool with his beer.

"Well by the looks of Andrew I would say Tom." Kim chuckled, smiling at how competitive Andrew was. Izzie saw this look and decided to say something.

"So…" She started, taking another sip of wine. "Now me and Tom are sorted, when will you two get your act together?" Kim looked down into her wine glass, not meeting Izzie's eye. "Or has something already happened?"

"Well, he came round earlier…" Kim started.

"And?"

"He told me that Lewis wasn't coming back, and that we had won."

"Is that it?" Izzie asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"He kissed me." Kim blurted out, just as Izzie was taking a gulp of wine.

"He did what?" Izzie choked, gasping for breath.

"He kissed me." She repeated. "It was… nice. But I stopped it, because the last time I got with someone from work it didn't go too well."

"Kim, just because your ex husband was a bit of an arse doesn't mean Andrew is. It's obvious you like him!" Izzie reassured her.

"Yeah well, he told me he was going out to Rwanda for the summer holidays, so I won't see him for a while. Maybe I can get my head round this, and then when he comes back… Who knows?"

"And do you want something to happen?"

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see…" Kim said, looking over at Andrew who smiled at her. "Come on, let's go and see how they're getting on." Grabbing their wine, they walked over to the boys.

"Missed you." Tom said, giving Izzie a quick peck on the lips.

"I was only over there silly."

"Yeah, but now that we are out in the open there is nothing stopping me from saying I hate every minute we aren't together." Tom smiled. "No offence Andrew." He added quickly.

"None taken." Andrew nodded, before returning to his conversation with Kim.

"Where are the girls?" Tom asked.

"Last time I looked, they were talking to Steph. God help them!" Izzie laughed, smiling at her man.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please?" Jack shouted over the noise, making everyone gather around him. He started handing out champagne flutes, before speaking. "Now I know it's not been easy, and we may come to regret this… But Waterloo Road lives to fight another day."

Everyone cheered, as the champagne was passed around. Izzie looked up at Tom, and grinned.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him lightly.

"I love me too…" Tom replied, before adding "But I love you more." Returning the kiss he felt like the happiest man alive. They clinked glasses, and took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"Hey, look at those two!" Izzie exclaimed, pointing to Kim and Andrew. They were sat very closely at a table, deep in conversation, their heads bent towards each other. Izzie was happy for her friend, and caught her eye, winking at her.

"Do you think we should make a move love?" Tom suggested, looking over to Chlo and Mika. They were sat in a booth looking incredibly bored.

"Probably a good idea!" Izzie agreed walking towards her children. "Come on you two, time to go."

"Finally!" Mika sighed, rolling her eyes. Making Tom and Izzie chuckle.

"Right we're off." Tom announced, nodding at Jack, Grantley and Steph.

"See you!" Jack shouted, before returning to his conversation.

"Are you going?" Kim asked, tapping Izzie on the shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded, hugging her friend and kissing her cheek. "But I'll see you soon. How about coffee next week?" She suggested.

"Good idea." Kim agreed.

"See you Andrew. Have a good time in Rwanda." Tom said, shaking Andrew's hand.

"Have a nice summer you two." Andrew smiled, kissing Izzie's cheek.

"Right let's go." Izzie said, waving at everyone before leading the group outside.

20 minutes they were home.

"Right I'm off to bed." Chlo said, kissing her mum's cheek before nodding to Tom.

"Me too. Night you two." Mika agreed, doing the same.

"Alone at last." Tom sighed dramatically, sinking into the sofa. Izzie did the same and Tom reached his arm around her shoulders. "As it is my first official night in this house, how should we celebrate?"

"Oh I can think of a few ideas." Izzie replied with a slight twinkle in her eyes. Grabbing his hand, she lead him upstairs into her bedroom. Their bedroom.

Who knew what the future would bring? They knew it wouldn't be easy, but right now they were content to be in each other's arms. Life was never meant to be easy, but if they were together It would be easier than it was.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed my second one shot! I already have an idea for my third, but I don't know when it will be uploaded. I'm snowed under at school right now, with exams and general stress… So who knows? I hope everyone is having fun in the snow… I'm staying inside due to the bruise I received from falling on my bum walking home from school. **

**Love Erin : )**


	3. Rain

**So, I have decided to carry on the second one shot I did, as I have a few ideas of where it could lead… Just to let you know it will now be balanced between the Tozzie pairing, and Kandrew… Because I love them both equally! Hope you enjoy! (This chapter is Kandrew mainly…) This is continuing the same evening, so Series 1 has technically just ended…**

"When are you flying out?" Kim asked, looking down into her glass of wine. As much as she hated to admit it, a part of her was wishing Andrew was staying around for the summer.

"My flight's booked for Monday, so I have the weekend to pack and… well yes that's it. Monday." Andrew looked at Kim, he wasn't sure but there seemed to be something in her eyes. Something he couldn't put his finger on. "Kim are you-" but before he could finish Steph interrupted with a squeal that the karaoke was about to start. It seemed that Kim hadn't heard him start to ask her something, as she was watching, with some amusement, Steph attempt to sing Mariah Carey. It was safe to say that Steph wasn't exactly gifted in the musicality area, so many people had moved as far away from the speakers as they could. Andrew raised his voice and asked again "Kim, are you ok?"

"Sorry Andrew, what did you say? I can't hear a thing!" She leaned in closer to him, so close that he could smell the fruitiness of her perfume.

"I… Well, um -"

"I'll say it again Andrew, for an English teacher you're not very good at saying what you mean." This made Andrew look down, and chuckle slightly. With another look at Steph, she grimaced and said "You no what Andrew? I've had enough of this, I need some fresh air." She got up, grabbed her jacked and walked outside. Andrew was a few seconds behind her, with a look that you could compare to that of an expectant puppy. "Now that is better." Kim sighed, resting her back against the wall of the pub.

"Hmm." Andrew hummed in agreement, standing rather awkwardly in front of her.

"What was it you were going to ask me?" Kim questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side, making her eyes glint under the street light.

"Well, I was going to ask…" Andrew caught her eye "No. I was going to say that-" His eyes searched her face, as if looking for a flaw in her perfect complexion. Kim looked at him, a hint of confusion in her eyes. "You really are very pretty." Then he stepped back and looked down as though ashamed of his admission. At this point in time Kim was extremely glad for the lack of bright lights, as she was almost certain her cheeks had gotten redder. "I'm sorry, I know what you said but-"

"Andrew shut up. You talk to much. Thank you." She smiled, patting his shoulder. "I mean it." She looked directly into his eyes, and immediately there was something between them. Kim leaned forward, closing her eyes, waiting for the bliss of their lips connecting. Just as they were about to, she heard her name being called.

"Kim? Well she can't have gone far!" The voice of Steph Haydock so loud it carried out of the pub. "Hold on a second, where's Andrew? Before I leave I _will _get them up there."

Kim groaned, and rested her forehead on Andrew's. Again Andrew chuckled.

"You know what that means." Kim moaned. "I am _not _singing." The door to the pub sprung open, and Andrew stepped back from Kim, just as Steph clapped eyes on the pair of them.

"There you are! Right you two are not getting away that easily! I have Total eclipse of the heart all lined up for you in there!" Andrew and Kim exchanged a look of sheer terror, and Kim leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. "Kim you need save your voice! Come on, inside now!" Little could Steph see, the looks of terror had changed to mischief.

"Andrew, I'm not entirely sure karaoke's my cup of tea…"

"I completely agree. Much more of a listener me…" He grabbed hold of her hand, and squeezed it tight.

"I think we might just have to pass on this one Steph, you know, places to go, people to see…" Kim pulled Andrew along the path and they began sprinting towards the town centre.

"HEY!" Steph yelled, but all she got was laughter in return.

Kim and Andrew were in hysterics as they stopped a few streets from the pub in need of breath.

"Oh my God Andrew, that was perhaps the funniest thing I have ever done." Kim was struggling for breath, and was bent over with laughter.

"Definitely one of your better ideas!" Andrew replied in a similar state.

"Well what now?" Kim asked, straightening up and looking at Andrew, smiling slightly at his dishevelled appearance. "Come here." She laughed, sorting out his collar and straightening his tie. "You look worse than some of the kids!" Andrew looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Oh dear, I can tell it's cloudy even in the dark! I hope it doesn't-" He stopped as he felt rain on his face. He sighed, then laughed at the look of annoyance on Kim's face.

"That's your fault that is!" The rain was tipping now, massive drops bouncing off them and the ground. "Andrew I'm getting soaked! What are we going to do?" Kim demanded, annoyed at how all Andrew was doing was laughing and shaking his head. "Andrew this isn't funny! My clothes are soaked through, and we are miles from home! I can't see anywhere to phone for a taxi either… You know you -" But she was silenced by his lips pressing onto hers. It wasn't soft like the one at her front door, this one was hard and passionate. His hands were in her hair, then on her neck, stroking and caressing. He drew back, shocked at his own boldness. His eyes were wide with anticipation, she hadn't pulled back like she had before. She had responded. They said nothing, their eyes searching each other, Kim had a small smile playing on her lips. They stood like that for a while, minutes maybe. Neither daring to speak, or break the spell they were both under.

Kim stepped forward again, curious. She lent her head in, and brought her hands up to his cheeks. She brushed her lips against his, enjoying this new sensation. She could feel Andrew's smile on her lips, and responded by deepening the kiss. Prising his mouth open with her tongue, whilst his hands gripped her back. They were still surrounded by rain, by now they were both soaked to the skin, yet neither of them cared. They weren't cold, as there was a heat surrounding them that only the two of them could feel. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, both were in bliss, and neither wanted it to end. It was Andrew who finally pulled away.

"Kim you are going to catch your death, come on." He grabbed her hand and they began to run again. Finally they found what they were looking for, a taxi bay. Andrew opened the door to the first one and allowed Kim to climb in before him.

"Ever the gentlemen." She smirked, and she settled into her seat.

"Cor, you two look drenched! Where to?" The taxi driver asked, turning slightly in his seat.

"Newcome road please." Kim answered for the two of them, without taking her eyes off of Andrew. Their hands were still interlocked, but they didn't go any further in the taxi. They both silently agreed to wait until they arrived at Kim's. The journey seemed to last forever, and finally they pulled into her road. As Kim ran to unlock her door, Andrew paid the Taxi driver.

Andrew walked up the steps and shut Kim's front door behind him. He turned to face her, and she pulled him forward. Their lips locking again, passion taking over them. They made their way into the living room, and sank onto the sofa.

"Kim-" Andrew said, between kisses. "I, I think I'm falling in love with you." Kim drew back and looked him in the eye. She had a smile on he face and asked

"Are you winding me up?" Andrew shook his head. "Good. Because, well for the record I fell in love with you the moment I met you." She grinned, and kissed him again. Neither had ever guessed that they would ever make each other this happy. They drove each other mad at points, but somehow worked well together. Like a puzzle that isn't complete without it's final piece. They were each others final piece, and once complete, the picture was beautiful.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, they really do make my day! If you have any suggestions they are also welcome! Thanks again!**

**Erin : )**


End file.
